


Forget Me Not

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Steve and Danny are finally ready to tell the team that they're dating. So of course, that's exactly when things go wrong.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from Rungirl60 on Tumblr

Waking up is a slow process. First, he hears the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach outside, then comes the stifling heat of waking up on a mid- August Hawaiian morning until finally, the weight of another body pressed against his back rouses him. He doesn’t need to turn around to know that Steve is still asleep, but he does anyway with the practiced ease of someone who spent years sharing a bed. Only Eddie, laying at the foot of the bed, stirs with the movement, his collar jingling when he lifts his head. He lays back down a moment later with a huff when he realizes that they aren’t getting up yet.

For a moment Danny just looks at Steve, content to lie in bed forever, but the alarm is going to go off any second and they need to get to work. He kisses Steve awake, pressing his lips from Steve’s temple, down his cheek and finally onto his lips, knowing that his partner has finally reached the land of the living when he smiles against Danny’s kiss.

“Good morning,” Steve says, opening his eyes and wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer.

“Yes, it is,” Danny says, giving him one more kiss.

“Y’know,” Steve starts, snuggling in closer and pressing a kiss to his neck, “we don’t have any open cases, I bet I could get the boss to give us a half day.”

“I’m sure you could,” Dany agrees, humming when Steve continues to kiss down his shoulder, “but we agreed, we’re telling the team first thing this morning.” Danny rolls out of bed before Steve can stop him and he watches as Steve flops down onto his stomach.

“You’re no fun,” Steve grumbles into his pillow.

“How about this,” Danny says sitting on the edge of the bed, “We go to work, tell the team that you and I are dating, you get us through the day without blowing something up and I will show you  _exactly_  how much fun I can be.”

“Promise?” Steve asks, perking up.

“You won’t find out unless you get out of bed,” he says, slapping Steve’s butt through the blanket and laughing at Steve’s squawk of surprise as he goes to brush his teeth.

—

“I can’t believe we’re going to be late,” Danny grumbles, taking a sip of his coffee and staring out the windshield of the car.

“Well, it is kinda your fault we’re late,” Steve says, very unhelpfully, from the driver’s seat.

“No,” Danny refuses, pointing a finger at Steve, “No the blame lies entirely with you, and nakedness, and… showers.”

“Showers?” Steve laughs, looking over at him as they stop at a red light.

“Yes. Specifically, how you look, naked, in the shower,” Danny tells him.

“You weren’t complaining about that twenty minutes ago,” Steve says with a smile and looks over to see his expression as the light turns green and the Camaro starts to move. Danny’s just about to reply when he spots a car over Steve’s shoulder, speeding through the red light and headed straight towards them.

He has just enough time to yell Steve’s name when the car hits them and Danny feels his head crash against the door window. He comes to just a few seconds later to the sound of someone banging on the window. He has to blink a couple times to clear his vision and he can feel his shoulder aching but he feels okay all things considered. That is until he looks over and sees Steve slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious with blood streaming down his face.

“Steve!” he yells, reaching for his partner but he’s caught by the jammed seatbelt, refusing to let him move any closer. He yells Steve’s name again even as he feels his door wrenched open beside him but Steve doesn’t respond.

—

Danny hasn’t sat since the nurse released him after checking him out, but he does stop pacing when the doctor walks into the room. “He’ll be okay,” is the first thing the doctor says when he spots them all waiting and Danny just about collapses in relief, “There are some complications though,” the doctor continues and Danny swears his heart stops.

A million scenarios race through his mind of what could be wrong. The accident caused a problem with Steve’s liver, it exacerbated his radiation poisoning, he’s paralyzed. His brain comes up with possibility after possibility until finally, Lou asks, “What kind of complications?”

“The accident caused some swelling in Commander McGarrett’s brain. We expect it to go down in the next several days but for now, Steve is experiencing some memory problems.”

“Memory problems?” Danny asks, finding his voice again, “What kind of memory problems?”

“Well, the accident has caused some short-term amnesia. To put it simply, a near as we can tell, Steve doesn’t remember anything from the last year,” the doctor tells them, and this time Danny does collapse.

—

Steve looks unsettled laying in the hospital bed but he calms as soon as he spots Danny entering the room. Danny aches to kiss him, to explore every inch of his body to make sure for himself that Steve is going to be okay, but he can’t. Not when Steve doesn’t remember the last several months, not while Steve doesn’t remember  _them_. He settles for grabbing Steve’s hand and squeezing it but it’s so far from what Danny needs that it leaves an empty feeling in Danny’s chest.

“How are you feeling?” he asks when he lets go of Steve. The blood has been cleaned up, revealing dark purple bruising forming on the side of Steve’s face that hit the door window. There’s a bandage along Steve’s hairline covering where the doctors had to do stitches. Danny doesn’t remember much of what the doctor said after the memory loss bombshell but he thinks that there should be more damage considering the state of his car.

“Like I got hit by a car,“ Steve deadpans but Danny can hear the worry in his voice and wonders what Steve must be feeling, knowing that he’s missing a year of his life.

“Oh great, you lose your memory but your sense of humor is the same,” Danny grumbles, trying for a sense of normalcy. He misses the mark but just for a second, this seems like any other hospital visits they’ve had. It doesn’t make the pit in his stomach any less.

—

Danny has the rest of the day off, so he has Tani drop him off at Steve’s under the pretense of getting everything ready for Steve’s return. In reality, it’s to give him time to move his things out of Steve’s bedroom and into the guest room. He’s amazed at how much of his things have made their way into Steve’s space and he wonders how much of that happened before their relationship started and what’s happened because of it. He’s always kept some things at Steves house for expediency if nothing else, but having to take everything out makes him realize just how much he’s moved himself into Steve’s home.

If it were up to him, everything would stay exactly where it was, but the doctor warned that they should let Steve’s memories come back on their own and that any major shocks might cause Steve more damage right now. Danny’s no expert but he’s pretty sure that finding out your partner is now your  _partner_  would count as a major shock. So he arranges everything they way it would have looked a year ago and at the end of the day, he crawls into their big, empty bed for the last time for the foreseeable future and tells himself that everything’s going to be okay.

—

Like most things, Steve faces the memory loss with the kind of resolute bullheadedness that has Danny banging his head against a wall. Steve’s barely home a day when he tries to start cajoling Danny into letting him go to work. When he refuses to let Steve even look in the direction of the office, Steve settles for doing one of the only other things that the doctor told him not to do: force the memories back. He makes it through everyone’s Facebook and Grace’s Instagram before Danny realizes what he’s doing and has to threaten to change his passwords before he finally agrees to let the memories come back on their own. 

A couple days after the accident Steve’s memories start to come back in bits and pieces. They start off as small things that are so fleeting he needs to ask Danny for confirmation that they’re real memories. As the memories continue to come back they become more and more complete until after only a few days Steve can recall much of the last year. He remembers everything that happened with the dirty bomb and breaking up with Lynn. He remembers helping decorate Charlie’s room and Chin and Kono both leaving, but he still doesn’t remember them.

Danny’s been waiting in anticipation for more memories to come back and sometimes he’ll catch a look in Steve’s eye, or see the aborted way that Steve will reach out to him, but then the moment will pass and Danny’s left heartbroken while Steve goes on like nothing’s happened. After a while, with nothing better to do but wait for his brain to finish healing, Steve starts to watch him. Danny’s gotten used to Steve watching him over the years, but this is different. This look is examining. Like Steve is trying to puzzle something out but he just can’t quite put his finger on whatever it is.

—

It’s a week after the accident when he pulls up the driveway at Steve’s house to see Steve waiting on the porch for him, Eddie lying at his feet. Anxiety instantly spikes through him, wondering if something’s wrong, but Steve cuts him off before he can say anything.

“I want to go to  _Steve’s_ ,” Steve announces and Danny’s mouth snaps shut. This is the first time Steve’s mentioned anything about their restaurant.

“The restaurant?” Danny asks, wondering why on earth Steve would want to go there, but Steve’s already passing him and getting into the car.

When they get to the restaurant, Steve unlocks the door to the restaurant without a moment’s hesitation and walks confidently into the dining room. If not for the stitches still in Steve’s forehead, Danny would think that this was just any other time that they’ve come here to talk about renovations. He leans against the bar, questions threatening to burst out of him, but Steve refused to answer any of his questions on the drive over and he doubts things will be any different now that they’ve arrived. Steve walks around the room slowly, taking in every detail before he comes to a stop just in front of Danny.

“This is where you asked me to be your partner,“ Steve tells him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to almost the exact same spot, “you said that you thought it would be fun, the two of us having a restaurant together.”

“Do you also remember that you kept giving me a hard time because you thought I was trying to get you to retire?” Danny can’t help but say, choosin to ignore for now the fact that Steve is talking about new memories.

“I do,” Steve laughs and steps a little bit closer to him, “I also remember that later, I brought you back to this same spot and told you that I would accept, but only on one condition.”

Danny’s heart stops when Steve takes another step closer, bringing them toe to toe with each other. He remembers as clear as day what happened that afternoon… and that night after Steve accepted his offer. Now, standing here where it all started, all he would have to do was lean up a little and he could kiss Steve but he can’t, not until he knows for sure that Steve remembers. Danny swallows as Steve continues.

“I said that there was something I needed to tell you first,” Steve says, his voice low, “I needed to tell you that I loved you.” Steve leans closer and threads his fingers through Danny’s hair, tilting his head back as his other arm finds it’s way around Danny’s waist, “Tell me I’m wrong,“ Steve whispers, leaning so close that Danny can feel the brush of Steve’s lips across his skin.

“I can’t,” Danny admits, because every word of what Steve’s saying is true, and then Steve is kissing him. Danny wraps his arms around Steve and holds him close, sinking into the kiss he wanted to give Steve days ago when he was still in the hospital. They break apart when Danny starts to laugh, breathless and so damn happy that Steve finally remembers. “I missed you,” he admits with a shaking voice.

“I’m right here,“ Steve tells him, brushing away the wetness in Danny’s eyes with his thumb, “I’ll always be right here,“ Steve promises, quieter, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
